tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Codaa5
Mad? Are you actually mad at me for the Total Drama Author elimination, or is it just part of roleplay? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 01:31, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry. =( What are you confused about? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 01:35, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I'm thinking that playa des authors might have some special use.... *eyes shift evilly* --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 01:39, 7 March 2009 (UTC) What did he do? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 16:36, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Okay. I hope you two can stay friends. If he actually insults you (i.e. mocks you in some way) let me know. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 16:45, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Which fan-fiction would that be? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 16:48, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I could help with some ideas if you want. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 16:56, 8 March 2009 (UTC) OKay. What do you mean by drama stuffz? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 17:00, 8 March 2009 (UTC) *eyes shift evilly* Er.... me no speak english, dude. (LOL) My bad! --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 17:05, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Yes? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 17:32, 8 March 2009 (UTC) (oops, missed a message you sent me) How about you post it on my talk page, then I'll put it in a word document and delete it from the talk page. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 17:38, 8 March 2009 (UTC) OKay, it has been removed and copied. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 17:46, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Didn't see that coming! --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 17:52, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Hi this is Sorreltail18 speaking, I read about the pbj vid and admitting you were 10 also! Don't feel bad... I treat everyone the same and i told this to ezkielguy! (i think turtle told you this) but we just turned 12! Your still my friend LYLAB!!!--Turtle truffles 22:10, 9 March 2009 (UTC) OK, sign yourself up as a judge and put a your sterotype like "the expert judge" or "the nice judge" or something like that. Also, if your a judge you must convince 12 people and 1 more judge to join! Ricky490 thnx for the pic!-Ezekielguy join Total Drama Matt!-Ezekielguy OK we will use the pic that you sent me.-Ezekielguy it's fine we'll just use the one you sent me. you won't get voted off.-Ezekielguy we have to wait until turtle and sorretail come in with there entrys. I might have to leave soon though, so if I'm not there don't panic.-Ezekielguy yo!-Ezekeilguy voting time at TDMatt!-Ezekielguy no it's not! go post it!-Ezekielguy good job!-Ezekielguy plz vote some one off at the camp!-Ezekielguy Thanks for offering, but I don't think I will. It seems a little to weird for me. But, if you needed like 1 more person for it, let me no. Anonymos 11:58, 15 March 2009 (UTC) We need your vote in Total Drama Thing. It's been going kinda slow so I figured an elimination would be a good way to get it going again. Anonymos 17:04, 15 March 2009 (UTC) what are you planning to write for that challenge at playa des authors? I wrote mine.-Ezekielguy hey check out my user-page on total drama island wiki!-Ezekielguy OKAY!!! ^^ (still working on TCO opening...) The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 19:46, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Idea for TDI's next top model the thing with Beth is that now she's more popular and she quit boy scouts. so I want you (as Courtney) to act suspicious of Beth's actions and try to prevent them. what do u say? you can form like an alliance with some one else to like get rid of me people like that stuff.-Ezekielguy what I was trying to say was I feel it would be funny if Courtney, Heather and Lindsay teamed up to make Beth lose since she's pretty now. Beth's been saying how she feels so new and good and pretty and Heather and Lindsay become suspicious so I figure you can help with that.-Ezekielguy I------Ezekielguy OK how do I get gimp? and also how can I stop Beth from getting eliminated.-Ezekielguy